The present invention relates to an eyelash curler for performance of eyelash curling.
A conventional eyelash curler comprises one each of a respective immobilizing member which holds the eyelashes and a sandwiching-holding member which sandwiches the eyelashes against the immobilizing member. Although the all eyelashes may be curled in a single operation, such a conventional eyelash curler is unsuitable for curling eyelashes in a localized region such as at the inner or outer corner of the eye.
Moreover, although an eyelash curler is known for performance of localized eyelash curling, in order to use such an eyelash curler for localized curling at the inner or outer corner of the eye, eyelash curling must be performed repeatedly while this eyelash curler is gradually shifted. These repeated operations require both time and skill. Also if both all-eyelashes curling and localized curling are desired, multiple such eyelash curlers must be held and used differently according to the type of curling. This is also extremely troublesome for the user.
In consideration of the above mentioned circumstances, what is needed is to provide an eyelash curler that is readily operated by the user and is capable of selectively performing all-eyelashes or localized curling of eyelashes.
In general, in one aspect, the present invention is an eyelash curler that comprises a curler main body, an immobilizing member attached to a top of the curler main body for immobilizing eyelashes, a plurality of first sandwiching-holding members attached to the curler main body underneath the immobilizing member at a predetermined distance therefrom and adapted to sandwich the eyelashes against the immobilizing member, wherein each of the plurality of first sandwiching-holding members is positioned laterally adjacent to one another and independently pressed against and released from the immobilizing member, and an operating handle attached to the curler main body for causing the plurality of first sandwiching-holding members to sandwich the eyelashes against the immobilizing member.
In general, in one aspect, the present invention is an eyelash curler that comprises a curler main body, an immobilizing member attached to a top of the curler main body for immobilizing eyelashes, a plurality of first sandwiching-holding members attached to the curler main body underneath the immobilizing member at a predetermined distance therefrom and adapted to sandwich the eyelashes against the immobilizing member, wherein each of the plurality of first sandwiching-holding members is positioned laterally adjacent to one another and independently pressed against and released from the immobilizing member, and a plurality of operating handles for causing the plurality of first sandwiching-holding members to sandwich the eyelashes against the immobilizing member. Each of the plurality of operation handles causes a different first sandwiching-holding member to sandwich the eyelashes against the immobilizing member independently.